La première fois
by Rieval
Summary: Comment en estil arrivé là ? C’est la question que se pose Rodney tous les jours depuis cette fameuse première fois. Slash. Spoiler fin saison 2.


**Titre** : _La première fois …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R, en raison du sujet traité. Slash.

**Sommaire** : comment en est-il arrivé là ? C'est la question que se pose Rodney tous les jours depuis cette fameuse première fois.

**Warning** : voir NBP n° 1, sinon bonne découverte, sachez juste que c'est une fic' noire, _très_ noire.

**Note** : les phrases en italique indiquent un flashback.

**Spoiler** : les deux saisons. Fic' écrite mercredi soir dans le Paris-La Souterraine (dans la Creuse les filles).

**Disclaimer** : si ceux qui détiennent les droits de SGA s'offusquent de cette fic' et me demandent son retrait immédiat, je me plierais à leur demande, mais s'ils me laissent écrire, encore et encore dans ce merveilleux univers qu'ils ont créé, ils auront droit à mon éternelle reconnaissance.

oOo

_Qui aime bien, châtie bien_

_**Proverbe populaire**_

_Aimer mal, châtier bien_

_**Jacques Prévert**_

oOo

La première fois, Rodney est resté sans réaction.

C'était arrivé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre, d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer, et lorsqu'il aurait pu y voir plus clair, quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien quoi, ce devait avoir été les yeux de John, si verts, si plein de désir.

Pour lui.

Lui, Rodney Gérald McKay.

Il avait réussi là où toutes les femmes en âge de procréer de la galaxie de Pégase avaient échoué. Il avait réussi à séduire le Major John Sheppard. Enfin, Rodney supposait que c'était ce qui s'était passé parce qu'à vrai dire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir fourni des efforts particuliers en ce sens. Bref, John l'aimait et Rodney aimait John.

Jusqu'à cette première fois …

C'avait été juste après qu'ils aient réussi à se débarrasser de cette entité mangeuse d'énergie. La gloutonne avait passé le vortex laissant Rodney ko sur le sol de la salle de la Porte des étoiles. Il était resté à l'infirmerie quelques heures, essentiellement pour rassurer son second Sheppherd (2) – ce n'était pas tant que Rodney se voyait comme un mouton, mais plutôt que John et Carson, voyait tous les autres comme des loups – John était venu le chercher pour le raccompagner à ses quartiers ….

_Rodney était encore sous le coup de son exploit. Les moments de Gloire, il connaissait, il en avait vécu plusieurs, notamment lors de son séjour au MIT (3), pauvres américains si sûrs de leur supériorité, il leur avait montré ce que les autres savaient faire ! Mais là, là, c'était différent : il avait volontairement mis sa vie en jeu pour … et bien pour sauver d'autres vies, et ça c'était, woaouuuuuuuh. Bref, Rodney était excité, adrénaline oblige. Et il ne remarqua pas que John était resté silencieux pendant tout le trajet vers ses quartiers, il ne remarqua pas que les mâchoires du Major étaient serrées à un tel point que l'on pouvait se demander si ses molaires allaient survivre au traitement qu'il leur faisait subir._

_Rodney ne remarqua rien. Il était trop occupé à parler, parler, parler. Il était si, si woooooaaaaa, il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il entra tout en parlant et commença à enlever sa veste. _

_Il ne termina pas son geste. _

_La gifle fut si violente que sa tête marqua pratiquement un angle de 90 °, le déséquilibrant. Il tomba lourdement sur la chaise de son bureau, faisant basculer celle-ci et atterissant finalement les fesses parterre. La violence u coup lui avait coupéla lèvre inférieure. Rodney resta là, sur le sol, comme figé, sa manche gauche défaite, clignant des yeux comme un pauvre chouette. C'est le goût du sang dans sa bouche qui le fit revenir à la réalité, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. John l'avait déjà relevé etpris dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces._

_John. L'homme qui l'aimait. L'homme qu'il aimait. _

_Celui qui venait de le frapper. _

_La voix du Major était réduite à un son rauque, entre colère et larmes contenues. _

_« Ne recommences jamais ça Rodney, jamais tu m'entends, si jamais … Si jamais tu étais mo…. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, jamais je n'aurais pu me le pardonner. Je … Je t'aime trop Rodney, s'il te plaît.»_

Et Rodney n'avait rien dit, il avait juste levé son bras, celui qui était toujours enfilé dans sa veste, et il avait caressé les cheveux de John, puis son dos. Ce jour là, ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée.

Rodney n'avait rien dit parce que John l'aimait. Son geste avait été un geste d'amour, celui de quelqu'un qui croit qu'il a perdu ce qu'il a de plus cher.

Non ?

**oOo**

La seconde fois, Rodney a quitté John.

Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait des yeux froids du jeune soldat Genii qui avait pris soin de jouer avec la lame juste avant de la lui enfoncer dans le bras. Il se souvenait du regard indifférent de Kolya, de la tâche rouge qui était apparue sur son bras, comme l'éclosion d'une fleur. Rodney se souvenait de tout ça.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils avaient pu réclamer Atlantis comme la leur, John et lui étaient allés se coucher. Enfin, ils étaient surtout _allongés_ parce que pour ce qui avait été de dormir …

_Les mains de John courraient sur le corps de Rodney enregistrant chaque marque, chaque bleu causé par les Géniis. Et Rodney écoutait les promesses de rétributions de John, il avait même un instant pensé « pauvre Kolya, je n'aimerais pas être dans ses baskets ! » jusqu'à cet instant …_

_« …. Et il a essayé de la tuer John ! Ce type est un malade, et je m'y connais en détraqué, je bosse avec des militaires depuis plus de vingt ans, et ils sont tous plus ou moins fêlés, ça doit aller de pair avec l'uniforme. Il a levé son arme sur Elisabeth et je me suis interposé et … aaargh !»_

_Les mains de John venaient de se refermer sur les biceps de Rodney. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire. »_

_La voix était froide, dure, un peu comme lorsque John s'était entretenu avec Kolya. _

_« Que … quoi ? »_

_« Tu as fais quoi ? »_

_Rodney essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de recouvrer ses esprits, John l'avait poussé par terre. Rodney essaya de se relever mais John l'attrapa par les épaules et se mit à le secouer, le secouer, encore et encore, puis il le projeta tout simplement contre le mur où sa tête produisit un Boum sonore. Il s'affaissa doucement, écoutant les paroles rageuses de John pleuvoir sur lui._

_« Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit, hein ? Combien ? Mais noooooon, monsieur veux jouer au héros … »_

_Rodney regardait John aller et venir dans la pièce. Il faisait les cent pas puis se tournait et recommençait. Et il prévenait Rodney que cela ne pouvait pas durer, que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il est faite, qu'il allait lui apprendre … Lui apprendre ? _

Cette phrase avait déclenché quelque chose chez Rodney sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait eu un sursaut, non, pour être honnête, il avait eu peur. Il s'était réfugié dans l'infirmerie de Carson, prétextant une chute, et il avait rompu avec le merveilleux et incroyable John, avec son grand amour.

L'amour … c'est précieux, et c'est rare, surtout pour lui. Le Docteur McKay n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour, alors lorsque John, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux cernés, des larmes coulant sur les joues lui avait demandé pardon, il avait accepté celui-ci.

Il avait réagi un peu violemment, John avait été soumis à des tensions terribles durant la tempête, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il aurait du être un peu plus attentif. Cela ne se reproduirait plus, il y veillerait.

Et Rodney l'avait cru.

**oOo**

Après la seconde fois, il y eu une troisième, puis une quatrième, jusqu'à ce que les coups fassent partie de son quotidien et que Rodney arrête de tenir des comptes, il savait juste que ce soir, ce soir serait la dernière fois. C'était important de savoir cela.

Après le retour du vaisseau ruche (3), après avoir une fois encore sauvé Atlantis,il avait réussi à garder avec lui son 9mn. Normalement, ils devaient remettre leurs armes à l'armurerie mais il était plus malin qu'eux, plus malin que de pauvres militaires sans cervelles, sauf que … non, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si malin que ça en fin de compte parce que malgré tout ce que John lui faisait subir, il restait. Seulement cette fois, cette fois ... L'arme était lourde dans ses mains. Et froide.

« RODNEY ! »

Le cri le fit sursauter.

« Oui … »

Il avait murmuré. Il était vraiment pathétique pas étonnant que John ... il pensait avoir changé, être devenu autre chose que le saligaud égoïste et arrogant qu'il avait été toute sa vie, mais John ne voulait pas qu'il change, il voulait, il voulait... Rodney soupira, il ignorait ce que John voulait, il savait juste qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer. Peut-être suffirait-il qu'il redevienne un scientifique timoré. Rodney réprima un ricanement, ça c'était sûr, il n'était plus timoré du tout, sauf lorsqu'il prenait sagement sa dérouillée du jour.

C'était curieux … il avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait deux voix en lui, une voix qui lui disait, John a raison, tu es inconscient et irresponsable, c'est de ta faute, et une autre qui disait non, personne n'a le droit de faire ça, personne, et surtout pas celui qui dit t'aimer. Et ces derniers temps, cette dernière voix s'était faite de plus en plus forte. Rodney serra le 9mn.

« Rodney que …. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

John s'était arrêté net devant lui, à quelques pas seulement. Rodney sourit et montra l'arme.

« Un 9mn. »

John tendit la main.

« Donne moi ça tout de suite avant de faire une bêtise. »

« Non. »

« Pardon ? Tu peux me répéter ça ? »

« J'ai dit NON. Je le garde. »

Bien entendu ce n'était pas la bonne réponse et bien entendu, John essaya de lui arracher l'arme.

Rodney savait ce qui allait se passer, il y avait pensé toute la journée. Il était fatigué, si fatigué …

La déflagration fut moins bruyante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

**oOo**

Carson referma le dossier de l'autopsie.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, des larmes de tristesse et des larmes de rage aussi. Si seulement il avait vu ce qui se passait, si seulement Rodney était venu lui parler, si seulement … il essuya rageusement ses larmes du revers de sa manche. _Si_ … avec des si, on met Paris en bouteille, on refait le monde.

Avec des si, Rodney serait peut-être encore vivant (4).

**Fin**

(1) Cette fic' aborde la question des violences conjugales (ou domestiques). En France, chaque année se sont 400 femmes qui meurent sous les coups de leur époux ou compagnon ! Il s'agit d'une des premières causes d'homicide sur une femme en région parisienne et bien entendu, il y aussi les suicides (non chiffrés). Effrayant, non ? Ce qu'il faut retenir ? Ne jamais se sentir coupable, même si on reste, les coups sont toujours subis, jamais acceptés. Ne jamais rester après la première fois, rien ne justifie que l'on vous frappe, rien, n'attendez pas le second coup.

(2) Sheppherd : berger en anglais.

(3) Episode No man's land saison 3 : j'ignore ce qui s'y passe mais je sais qu'ils sont sains et saufs et qu'ils sauvent tout le monde !

(4) Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous dire : dans cette fic' mon Shepp est une ordure et je tue Rodney (rire sardonique de Rieval version Thriller de Michael Jackson).


End file.
